


You're happy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Sappy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdoor, well and strong.





	You're happy

**Author's Note:**

> That [instagram post Tyler posted yesterday](http://grasonas.tumblr.com/post/176958367954) had me so happy tbh, and it inspired me to write this, some est rel pure feelsy fluff. For sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 13, door, well, strong.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176991764777).)

Stiles hadn’t managed to get time off, but he was happy that Derek went on the vacation with Jackson and Isaac anyway. He deserved to relax and have fun.

That still didn’t prepare Stiles for the strong emotions that welled up in him when he saw the post.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

A door quietly clicked shut and Stiles knew he had failed at not sounding wrecked. “I’m fine,” he croaked. “I promise, I’m happy. _You’re_ happy, it makes me happy. And emotional.”

“I love you, dork,” Derek said and Stiles laughed through his tears.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
